


Trigger

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Spring Breakers (2012)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Girls Kissing, Girls with Guns, Gunplay, Guns, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye





	Trigger

The smooth barrel presses against the thin material covering Brit's mound, and she arches at the sudden cold shock.

Candy mutters, "Relax, it's empty," in the tone of voice that says "maybe" before tongues twirl around each other, sugar and alcohol mingling with promise.

Brit presses her hips forward until the barrel is deeply nudging her sensitive flesh. It's the perfect shaft that never goes soft. Not as soft as the tongues thrusting in and out of each other's mouths, or the panted curses of pleasure, or the wetness forming in between Brit's legs. She thinks it should be crazy, but really it's the only thing that's made sense during this whole crazy trip.

Candy begins rubbing the gun up and down, the sight nudging at Brit's clit that's already been likened to a sweet jujube when lips are wrapped around. She squeals; it's weird and wanton but holy fuck is it ever _hot_. Her hips bounce in rhythm and Candy's free fingers are ghosting over her nipples, by now she's fiercely riding the gun, the pulses in her lower body building like all Candy needs to do is pull her sweet trigger.

And the climax is a screaming ricochet.


End file.
